Pups and the Meeting
Summary: While walking around Jake's mountain with the other pups, Marshall sees a husky pup. When they bump into each other, she gets the idea to meet up every day. So they do just that. Will the two finally be happy when a new member joins the team? Characters: Main: Marshall Luna Minor: Rest of the PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Dove Story: -Marshall says the title card- Marshall put his paws on the skis, wagging his tail. "I think I got it!" He barked. He moved slightly, causing the skis to push him down the hill. "Whoa-Whoa!" He crashed into a snowbank. Popping his head out, he looked at the pups surrounding him. "Hehe, I'm okay!" They all laughed, wagging their tails. Marshall shook his fur, spitting out some snow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silver and white husky laying down in the snow. He turned to greet the pup, but Rocky's voice made him look back. "Something wrong?" The mixed-breed asked. Marshall shook his head, turning back to where the mix was. Nothing was there. He titled his head. "Hello, Earth to Marshall!" Rubble barked, waving a paw in Marshall's face. As his friend turned around, he titled his head, his teeth showing a little. "You okay?" "There was a pup!" Marshall exclaimed. Dove coughed awkwardly, scratching behind her ear. "There's nothing there. Did you hit your head, come here. ill check for a concussion." "I don't, I know someone was there-" "Marshall, are you sure you saw someone? What kind of pup was it?" Ryder asked, walking over. "A husky I think, she had silver and white fur. That's all I got...!" Marshall felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "It's fine Marshall, I'll ask Jake if he's seen her around, okay?" Ryder said, making Marshall wag his tail. -Scene change: Marshall's badge- It was storming at night, all the pups and Ryder were asleep. "Ugh.." Marshall groaned, moving in his sleep. The husky was there, telling him to meet her. "Where..? Nugh." Meh shot up, hitting his head on the roof of his puphouse. He winced, holding back a yelp an an "I'm okay." Struggling to his paws, he slowly opened the door and snuck out. Rain soaked his fur, but he needed to see that pup again.. She seemed hurt! Once he was away from ear-shot of the Lookout, he began running tiredly. He stopped at the park, panting slightly. "My paws hurt, I think I got a stone in it, ow!" He winced, looking at his paw. "Hehe, you need some help?" A new voice, a female, giggled. The husky came out from underneath the slide. She gasped as she saw Marshall. "You! y-you were in my dream, you told me to come here...!" Marshall felt his heart skip a beat. "You told me to come here too! Coincidence, huh?" The pup nodded swiftly, her heart racing. She stepped closer, raising a paw. "I'm Luna, former sled pup, and former sled dog mentor." Marshall smiled. He put his paw on hers, shaking it. "I'm Marshall!" Both pups' faces were red. Luna coughed awkwardly, pulling away. "So, you apart of this PAW Patrol I keep hearing about?" Marshall nodded, wagging his tail. "Yeah, I am! Fire pup to be exact!" Luna giggled, looking away as her blush deepened. "Well, I better go. Meet here tomorrow night?" "Yeah, I'd like that," he agreed, nodding. "But I am pretty clumsy, so that's-" "Shh, I hear something!" Luna interrupted, letting out a small yelp as she ran into the bushes. Marshall perked his ears, hearing voices. "I found him!" Chase howled. He walked up to Marshall, a worried look on his muzzle. "Why'd you sneak off like that?" "You heard me?!" Marshall yelped, seeing Luna sneak away through the corner of his eye. "You meant to sneak out?" Chase asked, his ears flattening. "You has us worried sick." Marshall sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I heard something was happening here and decided to check it out!" he lied -Work in progress-